High Above Me
by Ziirroh
Summary: But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong and nothing's gonna happen. Inspired by the song High Above Me by Tal Bachman. Prompt suggested by Thryr373.
When Jaune first aid eyes on her it was on the television. A girl so petite and beautiful, like a work of art without any blemishes. When he heard her sing it was the sound of an angel, and he became enamored with her.

He never would have imagined having the chance to meet her. Hearing a familiar voice describing him as "tall, blonde, and scraggly" wasn't exactly flattering, but he wasn't going to complain. Still she was there, right in front of him, and he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

He decided to go the confident route though he didn't quite feel it. Each and every attempt he made was met with rejection, and he honestly couldn't understand why she disliked him so much. He tried to be the type of guy she may like, the kind he thought she deserved, but it never seemed to work out.

Sure he knew that he wasn't exactly the strongest fighter or the most coordinated leader, but he still wanted to get close to her.

It wasn't until the dance was going on that he realized just how much of a nuisance he had been to her. When he had his talk with Neptune he had known how blatantly obvious it was that Weiss was never interested in him to begin with, and he felt like an idiot for noticing it so late.

When he saw how happy Weiss was at Neptune's presence he decided it was best to forget about pursuing her any longer.

Days had passed since then and Jaune was satisfied in seeing how Weiss seemed happier with someone that was perfect for her. They became friends at least and Jaune couldn't be more satisfied with that.

One day when he was headed across academy grounds to the library building Weiss had approached him. He wasn't sure what to expect only assuming she wanted to make small talk for a while, but what she said surprised him.

"Wha- What did you say?" He said bewildered.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look.

"I can't believe you're making me repeat myself. I said I like you, you dolt." Weiss looked off to the side with a pout on her lips.

Jaune wasn't sure he was able to process this. His brain gathered the information, but his mind couldn't connect the dots.

"This is a prank, isn't it?' Jaune rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Did Nora put you up to this?"

She snapped her eyes back at him, making Jaune gulp at the intensity of her gaze.

"Nothing of the sort! I've made my intentions clear."

"B- But, you can't go out with me!" He spluttered out.

"And why not?" She stared at him with a disapproving frown.

"Because it wouldn't work out. I'm just a bumbling fool and you're so perfect. I'm not from a wealthy family and I'm not as cool as other guys. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who wouldn't pester you continuously when you've already said no. Someone… someone like Neptune! What ever happened with Neptune?" Jaune attempted to change the subject, but Weiss wasn't falling for it.

"Forget about him, and forget about all that nonsense you just spouted." She said in a scolding tone.

Jaune dropped his gaze to the ground, anxious at how awkward he made the situation. The click of Weiss' heels could be heard approaching him but he didn't look up.

"I'm not looking for a guy that's rich or extremely handsome, and your social standing is not a priority. You've learned from your past mistakes and that's something I can see clearly."

He gave a start when her hands grabbed his, pulling them up and holding them until he mustered the courage to look at her.

Weiss' eyes reflected sympathy as he stared into them. "You are not worthless." She said gently. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that happened to make you even think that."

"Don't be." Jaune said managing a smile. "It's just- I've created these unbelievable expectations for myself. You are such a wonderful person, so high above me, and I can never imagine a person like you ever wanting to be with someone like me. It just doesn't happen."

Weiss smiled reassuringly at him and gave a light squeeze to both of his hands.

"Well, it's alright for two people to be wonderful together, isn't it?"

Jaune took a moment to think on it and when he did his smile grew wider.

"I- Yeah. I guess so."


End file.
